


just chan just chris

by chriscity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscity/pseuds/chriscity
Summary: meaningful story they said?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	just chan just chris

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy darlings

chan

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

chris

risky 🥰risky ☀️wiggy 🧵 wigi 🪢 this is 👅 an emergency 🚨!

**Author's Note:**

> just chan. just chris.


End file.
